


I See Your Face Before Me

by Senjogahara_Appreciator



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: Anal Sex, Futanari, Oral Sex, Other, Penis Growth, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-27 23:51:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13891761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senjogahara_Appreciator/pseuds/Senjogahara_Appreciator
Summary: Nine seduces you in her own way. Reader gender and genital configuration are left ambiguous (until Nine tweaks your body a bit).





	I See Your Face Before Me

You had been haunted by a vision some months ago. It had been the same on several occasions: her face, staring you down with an awful smile, nearly nose-to  
-nose, until she turned away and disappeared in a shadow, leaving you with the image of a roaring bonfire. Her ghost hasn't visited you in several months, but flames tended to bring those memories back. The gas burners at work, the fireplace at your uncle’s house, and the burn barrels in the streets. You had taken to reading by candlelight in the evenings. 

On this particular evening, the downtown of the 6th Hierarchical City of Yabiko is lit up with lanterns. Every crowded street and wooden footbridge is flooded with orange light. A thin haze of dozens of different smokes floods out of every open window and door. 

Elevated pedestrian catwalks connect the third and fourth floors of practically every structure downtown, making it easy to skip the crush of drunken revellers. You avoid the late evening crowds by taking a familiar route that crosses through several different buildings. The boards creak under your feet as you pass. 

Suddenly, she appears before you. Between two ramen shops, she's reading a book. Before you can think, she snaps it closed and covers the distance between you. Her presence envelops you as the city falls away. You recognize that she's using magic on you, but somehow that doesn't bother you. You recognize that the fact that this doesn't bother you is probably also a result of her magic, but that also doesn't bother you, and so on. The last remaining traces of the city burn up in a flash. 

You’re sitting at a cafe table on a rooftop patio with her across from you. The edges of your vision are sort of blurry and the pastiche of a world is slightly unconvincing, but you play along as a mark of respect for the amount of effort she's putting in. You almost start to speak but she cuts you off. 

“I am Nine. I’ve selected you as a subject in a research project I’m executing, and as a matter of necessity, we’re going to have sex.”

You obviously don't believe it for a second. 

“You’re not Nine. A hero of civilization doesn't go plucking people off the street and taking them to bed.”

She stares at you in an awkward silence that grows longer and longer. The gears in your head start to turn. 

“Oh, I get it now. It doesn't matter if you actually are Nine, and we're definitely going to have sex.”

After you say this, you realize you probably arrived at this conclusion as a result of her magical manipulation of your subconscious, but somehow that doesn't bother you. Again you realize that the fact that it doesn't bother you is likely a result of her magic, but that also doesn't bother you, and so on. 

The “cafe” melts away like a mirage to reveal a master bedroom. 

Nine already has a running start and tackles you onto the bed, lifting you off your feet. Her eyes are wide open in an intense stare as she plants a dramatic kiss on your lips. She purges the clothes from your body with a heatless blue flame and ignores the traces of ash, biting ferociously at your neck and chest.

Wasting no time, she stands back up at the foot of the bed and hikes up her skirt, revealing an unreasonably large cock, already viciously erect. She grabs your thighs and yanks you down towards her. 

Her cock teases your ass for just a moment before she pushes in. Stars spin round your vision as you let out a pitiful moan. You’ve been fucked like this before, but Nine’s is thicker. So much more power. 

“N-Nine… take it easy… ” 

You barely recognize your own voice. Nine grabs your hair and tilts your head sideways. Her tongue runs from your collarbone up to the top of your neck. Her saliva is hot enough that it nearly scalds you. She puts her lips to your chest. You can feel her heartbeat through her cock. Her blood is surging. Smoke trails out of her mouth. 

She leaves a vicious bite on your chest before standing up straight. 

“Now you're ready!” 

She grabs your hips and slides the rest of the way into you. She feels so incredible that you can't help but let your voice out; a pitiful moan escapes you as both of you push together so you can feel her as deeply as possible. Her cock twitches inside you. 

“You really do love this, don't you? Feeling this ridiculous thing in your body.”

She begins to move in and out gently. 

“I haven't felt this way in so long. Such a pathetic creature at my mercy, begging to be punished. If you want it that badly, take it!”

She moves faster and faster, reaching deeper. You feel her playing with your crotch as she reaches a steady rhythm that leaves you writhing in pleasure. She begins to breathe heavily, letting out small sighs that gradually increase in pitch until she’s properly moaning. 

Her pace reaches a fever pitch as you move in sync.

“Nine… please… let it out inside…!”

She picks up the pace even more, leaving your movements behind as she loses herself. Her voice stops as she climaxes, shooting her hot cum inside you. She throws her head back with steam spraying in jets from between her teeth. Four times she thrusts in, letting out spurts until she’s exhausted. She slips her cock out of your ass, stepping back and admiring her handiwork. 

You’re utterly overwhelmed by the pleasure, dizzy and barely able to form coherent thoughts. You feel something extremely hot on your crotch and open your eyes. Nine is knelt down, working you over with her tongue. Her mouth is nearly as hot as candle wax as you force your hips up and grind against her face. She looks like she's utterly absorbed in your taste, eyes closed and steam trailing out of her lips as she touches herself. Again she settles into a rhythm that keeps you utterly entranced. 

You feel like you're about to cum when you feel an odd sensation: Nine has her hand over your crotch and she appears to be inducing you to grow an enormous cock. Your already-existing genitals are swelling under the influence of her magic. It hurts like muscle soreness and you can't help but writhe under the feeling. 

“I do know what I like, and you simply weren't equipped for it before. This new configuration, however…”

Nine runs her tongue up and around your new flesh, which is pulsing and twitching out of your voluntary control. It’s incredibly sensitive, so when Nine takes the tip in her mouth, laying into your frenulum with her tongue, you almost cum right away. 

“...This suits you just fine.”

Nine purges her clothes in a flash of flame. With her whole body exposed, you can see instead of stones she has a pussy just below the base of her cock. She disinfects her cock with her magic, then weightlessly steps onto the bed and sits down on your hips after floating you a couple feet towards the headboard. 

Your cocks rub together as she leaves bruises on your neck. You moan into her mouth as she touches her labia to your tip. She takes you inside her, savouring it, until you're all the way in. She straightens up so she can put her weight into grinding against you. 

It's an incredible sight, watching her lose herself to the feeling of you inside her. Since she's fully upright, you can see her unreasonable chest shake along with her rhythmic motions. She's fondling the head of her cock, eyes closed, mouth open, playing with her hair. It's another side to the Nine you’ve known thus far. Without being able to see her black sclerae, with Hi no Kagutsuchi nowhere to be found, and with her hat not covering her face, she seems much more vulnerable. Aside from her massive blackened witch hands. Those remain unsettling. Regardless, she looks almost cute when you see her like this. 

As if on cue, Nine’s eyes open, and that awful smile creeps across her face again. You can feel her warming up inside as her sclerae drift towards a dark red. She has obviously noticed that your movements have slowed, and seems to be wanting to give you a little encouragement. She begins to move up and down, forcing you to writhe in pleasure as she rides you. Without warning she cums from her cock without stopping the motions of her hips. You’re helpless as her cum splatters across your chest. It's much hotter than normal human cum is, and doesn't show signs of cooling. The pain elicits a dramatic yet pitiful moan. Nine seems almost entirely unconcerned. She's kneading her own chest with one hand while covering her right eye with the other, picking up the pace as she fucks herself with your cock. Her voice gets louder and more laboured. She keeps working as she absentmindedly cleans your chest off with her magic. Her motions get more and more dramatic until she stops, driving you as deep as possible with her weight, and reverting to subdued grinding. Her head is tilted back when she looks down at you as though you’ve screwed up somehow. 

“...Aren't you going to take the lead?” 

You use her as a counterweight to sit up, then lift her by the thighs to slide your cock out of her. She lays back, giving you an expectant smile that disappears into a moan as you take the head of her cock in your mouth. Her cock is large enough that you can't take it in your mouth without nicking it with your teeth, but she seems to enjoy the pain. You massage the base while torturing the head with your tongue as she writhes and moans, and before long she cums into your mouth. It's cooler than it was before, which you deeply appreciate, since you would have been scalded if it was anything like the stuff that landed on your chest. Besides that, it tastes incredible. It's actually quite similar to-

“Lemon custard?”

You ask Nine after swallowing all you can. She takes a few deep breaths, recovering, and looks up at you.

“More pleasant, isn't it? I made yours taste like chai.”

You taste some of your own pre. It's as she says.

“Don't worry about infection. It's magic.”

“Is it permanent?” 

“Somewhat. If you’d like another flavour, just ask.”

You take her clit in your mouth and attack it for a moment before tasting her deeply. It's not a terribly familiar flavour. Mild with a heavy dose of smoke. Nine tries to talk in between ragged moans. 

“That's- ah- la- lapsang souchong- AH!”

You lift your head from between her legs and play with her clit with one hand while gently stroking her cock with the other. She arches her back. You torture her as you talk. 

“You’ll have to speak more clearly. I’m not familiar with this flavour.”

She responds by raising her hands and drawing an encircled pentagram in the air. You feel a suspicious pressure wave from behind you as her arms go slack. The hand of the Hi no Kagutsuchi drags you by the armpits and deposits you on top of Nine. She grabs your cock and grinds against it before you can respond. She gives you an order. 

“Fuck me already!”

You oblige.

* * *

Her manipulation must run deeper than you thought, considering your body has lasted for about four hours. You’re sweaty, your skin is inflamed from the heat of her tongue and cum, there are deep rope marks all over your body, and you’ve taken two intermediate showers. Nine seems to be satisfied. She’s sprawled out on her back, breathing heavily. You start to talk. 

“A-” 

She cuts you off. 

“That was incredible. I haven’t done it like that in years!”

She lays there pensively until you're about to talk. 

“Are y-” 

She cuts you off again.

“Your body is really receptive to magic. Everything I tried went off without a hitch.”

You wait about twice as long before you try to talk again. 

“Are you going to tell me what this research project is about?” 

Nine sits up and stares at you. She blinks. 

“You believed that?” 

You blink back. 

“I had no choice! You reached into my mind and made me believe it!” 

Nine seems legitimately perplexed. 

“I can't cast any magic like that.”


End file.
